Fatal Wounds
by Serah Villiers
Summary: Omi has been grieviously injured and Yohji tends to his wounds. Omi think's he's overreacting a little bit... Fluff and shonen ai YxO and slight AxK.


**Just a small, silly one-shot. Contains shonen-ai: YohjixOmi, Aya (of the Ran variety) xKen and if you squint really hard some KenxOmi. For someone once dubbed the princess of angst I think I write entirely too many humor fics…I'm getting onto the Weiss Kreuz angst, there's just so much potential with these boys…

* * *

**

**Fatal Wounds**

"We really should get you to a hospital, Omittchi; I can only do so much with a first aid kit." The blonde bit his lip in pain and shook his head roughly.

"No, Yohji-kun, you know I can't go to a hospital. Please just do what you can, it'll do." Yohji opened his mouth to protest when the smaller boy fixed him with a glare. "Yohji-kun, I'm still the active leader of Weiss. What I say goes, right? Please just clean it up and stick a plaster over it or something."

"You're going to need one hell of a big plaster to cover this, bishonen. I could get Aya to drive you-"

"No, Yohji, I'm fine." His tone indicated that the conversation was over, and waited for the taller man to retrieve a bowl of warm water with which to clean out his wound. Omi's glare faded as he reminded himself that his boyfriend was simply worried about him.

Yohji winced as he ran his hand over Omi's leg, which was always exposed due to his choice of wearing shorts. He mumbled an apology as Omi hissed in pain and set about cleaning the wound of dirt and debris. He cleaned it with care, spending more time than he would on an injury of his own. He was vaguely aware that this could probably count as 'mothering', but told that part of his mind to shut the hell up and that he just didn't want Omi's cut to get infected.

Omi rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's actions; at the rate Yohji was going this was going to take all day. He briefly considered asking for his laptop or a manga to pass the time with.

"Omittchi, I still think we should go to the hospital-"

"No."

"-but since you're against it I suppose it could do without stitches. I can sucher it together, and then wrap your leg with bandages. You'll have to stay off your feet for a few days so no more missions or anything." Omi felt himself nodding, though was beginning to think his boyfriend was slightly over-reacting. At least he wasn't considering amputation.

He felt Yohji gently elevate his leg and begin to stick the thin piece of bandages over his cut; pulling the skin together again. Then he cut off a long length of bandage and began wrapping it, very gently, around his boyfriend's thin leg. Omi was trying not to laugh at the delicate way he was being treated. He almost glomped Ken when the brunette entered the room.

"Omi? Are you alright?" Ken frowned and hurried over to where Omi was resting on the sofa propped up with cushions. He also noted the worried playboy was fussing over his right leg which was no longer visible through the masses of bandages.

Ken panicked.

"Yohji, is he alright? What happened? Is anything broken?" Yohji, sensing Ken's panic, began to panic too; just because he felt that he, as Omi's boyfriend, should be panicking more than just a friend. Thus began a sort of panic competition, each trying to out-panic the other.

"I've been calling you since I found him! It's quite a deep wound, I managed to clean all of the dirt out though and I've bandaged him up. I wanted to take him to the hospital but he was being uncooperative." He shot the smaller boy a glare. "So we'll just have to take our chances."

Ken nodded numbly, and knelt down next to his small friend. He took his hand and began comforting him.

"It's okay, chibi, we're here. You're going to be fine." Omi rolled his eyes and collapsed against the pillows. "Is there anything we can get you? A drink, some painkillers?"

"My laptop?"

"No! You shouldn't even be thinking of work in your condition!" Horrified, Yohji pushed the brunette roughly aside and took Ken's place on the floor beside Omi as the athlete went off in search of Aya to inform him of their leader's grievous injury. Yohji ran his hands through Omi's soft blonde hair, taking the time to whisper comforting words to his injured boyfriend.

Ken returned dragging Aya with him, his face still full of worry. Aya looked as impassive as ever, though to the trained eye there was a ghost of a smirk playing on his lips.

"See, Aya? And he refuses to let us take him to hospital or anything."

"What happened, then? I didn't think we had any missions ongoing…" Yohji shook his head, and grabbed the blonde boy's hands to comfort himself.

"No, there was a terrible accident. I blame myself entirely. If only I had done something sooner…" Yohji buried his head into Omi's chest. Sensing his boyfriend could say no more due to his emotional turmoil he shook his head and turned to Aya.

"I was working on some roses and dropped the cutters. They grazed my leg on the way down. Apparently I'm dying."

This speech stirred up a mixed response from his small audience; Yohji sobbed loudly into Omi's chest and begged for forgiveness, Ken's face froze, and a blush rose in his cheeks, and Aya's smirk finally made itself known. The red head turned to his blushing boyfriend.

"This is the medical emergency? I'm more concerned for Yohji, to be honest; I've never actually seen so much concern. I think he might be coming down with something." Yohji turned angrily towards the samurai.

"You don't know what it's like! There was blood and everything…" Yohji pouted as he carefully gathered Omi into his arms. "I'll take him upstairs so he can rest." Aya nodded in mock-sympathy and watched them ascend the stairs; Omi complaining the whole way. Ken was still standing perfectly silently.

"Yohji's changed. I'm not sure I like it." Aya stated, staring at the retreating forms. Ken finally recovered and found his voice, a smile forming on his lips.

"He's just concerned, I think it's cute."

"'Cute'?" Aya raised an eyebrow; Ken blushed and coughed his embarrassment quick to amend his sentence.

"Well…in a masculine sense of the word…People change when they have someone worth protecting" Ken smiled at his boyfriend.

"Yohji's just getting into the whole protector thing. He'll quiet down after a while. Omi gets injured too much; Yohji would have to invest in a cigarette factory if he's going to worry like this for every scrape."

"Boyfriends can be such mother-hens." Ken sighed, shooting Aya a knowing look.

"Yup, which reminds me…" Aya turned and with one swift motion pushed Ken down onto the sofa. "You bruised your arm in the last mission, didn't you? Maybe we should call out a doctor?"

"Aya? Aya, please be joking…"

**Owari

* * *

**

**Please review.**

**Yohji is OOC; but that was the intention. I think Aya is also a little OOC. Although, in a strange way I think Ken is kind of in character; as is Omi. But I'll leave that up to you to decide…**

_Completed: 9th November 2005_

_Last revision: 13th January 2006_

_Mayoki_


End file.
